A wonderful Cat Life
by SnowNeko13
Summary: While Oliver has been living a life stuck in a room Dodger has been living a life of freedom. When these two meet a bond is created and a new adventure lies in store, and what happens when feelings get caught up along the way? Warning! Boy/Boy! Dodger/Oliver! Sorry friend but you've been warned!
1. Chapter 1

For as long as I've known my whole world has resolved as a room and only one window. That was my world I was never allowed to go outside the only time I was able to go outside was when I was young and my life wasn't like this. I have been living in this place for most of my life. If only I could go back to the past and not have to be here then that would be paradise for me. The only reason why I cannot leave is because of the shock collar that is around my neck. If I even think of going trying to escape my body would be zapped.

But still even if I go outside my life would still be treated horribly. Because well you see I'm not human…. I'm a neko. But seriously there are lots of neko's in the world that don't have as bad a life as me so really. Why? I have blonde hair that goes close to my shoulders, I have dull grey and blue eyes that resembles the sky. Well whatever the sky looks like now. Even though I'm 15 I'm kinda short for my age.

My body looks famine even though I'm a boy. I wear a long white dress shirt, with a red ribbon, I wear black pants with my grey jacket with my black hat. Along with the black colour that my master made me wear. Well back to the story my master keeps me in this place for reasons I don't feel comforting to speak of. The only times he comes into the room is when he wants to beat me.

What a wonderful cat life I have.

Weakly I stood up and sat down at the window of the room and looked out at the night sky. "The stars sure look pretty tonight huh" I whispered to myself. The stars always looked pretty on nights like this where there aren't any clouds out. Suddenly I got a strange feeling like I was being watched.

I looked outside and didn't see anything until my eyes locked with the most enchanting eyes I had ever seen. I looked at the most brightest blue eyes I have ever seen, as they looked into mine. It must have been another neko like me but I had only ever met one neko in my whole entire life. But she's dead now

Suddenly I heard a voice "why are you inside? Come on outside already" the voice sounded amusing and a bit lower than mine. Well probably because I have a pretty girly voice…..damn. I looked around to find the owner of the voice but no one was in the room so how? I must be going mad. I heard a chuckle "no outside not inside" the voice said "wait how can I hear you if I can't even see you?" I asked.

I heard a chuckle "because we neko's can speak telepathically. Now come on and come outside already" the voice sounded like it was having the most fun teasing me.

"I can't"

"Why not?"

The voice sounded curios. Then I gripped my shock collar that was around my neck. "Is.…..that what I think it is?" He voice sounded shocked. "I can't leave because the shock collar stops me from ever leaving this room" I said and I could feel my eyes watering.

"Why are you wearing that crapy thing!?" He asked sounding annoyed. I smiled sadly "I guess...its payment for what I did" I said that then hopped off of the window ceil and walked away from the window.

I couldn't let anyone see me cry even if I can't see them. I walked over to the wall and slide down it. Bringing my knees up to my chest and my head on my knees while my arms wrapped around my legs. I let the few tears drop and soon I was sobbing. I don't understand how something so simple can make me cry.

It just doesn't make any sense.

After a few moments I heard loud footsteps coming up the stairs. Then my door slammed open looks like master Is back. Before I could even look up I was garbed by my hair, I let out a small cry of pain. I was then thrown into a wall. Then I proceeded to get kicked and punched. Even though I had gone through this everyday it still hurts. After what seemed like hours but was only 15 minutes master stoped "there I hope you learned you're lesson for today" he said then walked out.

I tried picking myself up but all it succeeded in doing was sending me back on the floor. So I laid there on the cold hard wooden ground and I was sure I heard knocking on the window but I didn't look up. Probably just my imagination. Then I heard the voice again "Hey are you alright?" He sounded worried.

While slipping into unconsciousness I didn't notice the dirtied hands teetering away on the lock of the window.


	2. Chapter 2

Dodger's Pov~

As I walked along the roofs with the wind blowing on my dark brown hair that was not covered by my top hat. With a sway of my tail I leapt to the closest roof. I looked around the town seeing only a few people on the streets, well it was mainly humans so I guess they won't mind if I steal some of their money form their pockets.

Oh I guess I should introduce myself eh? Well my name is Riki the neko. I have blue eyes and I wear a white dress shirt, grey vest along with my blue jacket, Best part of the outfit if I do say so myself! I wear brown pants and have brown shoes. Oh and by the way I'm 18. So as some of you may know I am a street cat neko.

I have been wondering the streets for a long time; it's been pretty fun living a life of freedom and not having to be strained down. I couldn't imagine a life being locked up and having no freedom. Now that would be a living hell.

But I don't have to worry about that. Yep not at all. As I jumped down from the roof I looked at any suitable people to pick pocket from. Hmmm aha! I saw a man with red hair and was wearing a suit….okay he looks good enough to steal from. So with my awesome stealth I leaped through the crowd and successfully took his wallet. Once gained I jumped away and back onto the roof. I looked through his wallet and found some money I took the money out and into my pocket. As soon as I got what I wanted I hopped back down and quickly placed it back into his pocket again.

Just in time to though cause as soon as I got back onto the roof I saw him take out his wallet and open it up. Once he dose I see him looking through it and then cursing rather loudly. 'Dude you're a grown man you shouldn't be swearing. Think of the children' I thought to myself amusingly. He then stormed off from the market.

I jumped to another roof then another then another until I finally reached a good one that gave my full view of the starry night sky…wow I sound poetic. I looked up into the sky and looked at all the stars. Then something caught my eye.

Over there inside a house sat a boy who looked around my age but younger he was the most enchanting thing I have ever seen. He had beautiful blond hair that glowed in the moon light. He also had pale skin. But the most enchanting thing was his blue eyes that could beat the sky. He wore a white dress shirt that was way too big for him but made him look absolutely adorable along with a red ribbon and a grey jacket that was also to big for him. He wore black jeans and a cute little black hat. I wonder what he's doing inside when it's so beautiful outside.

Then as if god had heard my prayer he looked to where I was and our eyes locked. Now that I got a better look his eyes were beautiful, anyway the way he was looking seemed as if he couldn't see me too well and could only see my awesome eyes, but that is to be expected since it is kinda dark out. Suddenly I remembered what one of the boys were talking about before, it was that Neko's can speak telepathically, might as well try.

"Why are you inside? Come outside already" I asked, He looked shocked for a moment and looked around. I chuckled he probably doesn't even know that I'm speaking telepathically with him. I chuckled "not inside outside" I saw him look outside "wait how can I hear you if I can't even see you?" his voice sounded angelic almost girlish but still a boy. I chuckled at the thought " because us neko's can speak telepathically. Now come on and come outside already" I teased.

Even though I just met him he seemed so fun to tease. I then saw him lower his head then saying

"I can't" huh?

"Why not?" I asked curiously. That's when I saw him grip what looked to be a…..oh god "is…..that what I think it is?" I asked shocked, there is no way that could be a-

"I can't leave because the shock collar stops me from even leaving this room" dammit a shock collar who in their right mind would put that…..thing on to an innocent cute neko like him! "Why would you have that thing on? What did you ever do to deserve that?" I asked really annoyed. Really who could be that cruel? But before I could question him further he said "I guess…its payment for what I did" then he started crying but even before I could calm him down he disappeared into the room.

I looked at the window and just as I was about to get close a man went walking straight toward the house…..wait a second….Aha! That's the guy I stole the money from! Wait….he's walking into the house of the mysterious white beauty. So as quickly as I could I went up to the window only to be shocked at what I saw. There the man was holding the white neko by the hair before…..

That son of a bitc- I mean Bastard!

He was kicking and punching him over and over I couldn't bear to watch. Soon it ended and the bastard left the room. I could see he was trying to get up but to no avail. So I hurriedly asked "hey are you alright?" I know I must sound worried but really that was the only emotion I had right now.

And it was for one blonde neko. Receiving no answer my eyes widened and I gritted my teeth seeing as his eyes slid shut. Damn it I felt so weak. I finally found a neko who caught my interest and only to find out he was treated like shit. So pulling out my lock picks where I got from another boy, I placed it in the lock started working on unlatching the lock.

"I promise I will find a way to take you away from this place."


End file.
